


Naughty Nuptials

by TempestuousPenrose



Series: Devildom Wedding Bells [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Anatomy, F/M, NSFW, Nymphology, Time Magic, classy not trashy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousPenrose/pseuds/TempestuousPenrose
Summary: "I didn't expect my Demon Weddings to get so complicated. Maybe the ceremony itself, but everything around it, became so... complicated. I was just supposed to marry the Brothers, but some of these other customs are so.... conflicting. Life was so much simpler when I was expecting to spend it with one person. But I could never go back to that now... So many different styles of love."What happens after the fade to black in A Bride For Seven Brothers? Well, take a peek in here. As they are introduced in the story, this will get updated, as will the tags.Currently including... Barbatos
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Series: Devildom Wedding Bells [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Naughty Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Barbatos that you'd like to spend this evening with him properly, you retire to bedroom to have some fun. Hope you're prepared for this man. 
> 
> Mild Servant Kink, Demon Form, a little biting, and some magical hijinks.

We arrived in the bedroom, fingers interlaced and for a moment, I couldn’t believe it. I had just propositioned Barbatos into the bedroom. My heart was racing. Maybe I should try this more often. But maybe I was rushing things. I had been pretty vague about what it meant. Or was it Barbatos who had been vague about what he wanted. Actually, it might have been both of us. So, when we stopped next to the bed, I took a moment to ask. 

“What, exactly is it you would like to do, Barbatos?” 

His coy grin told me I wasn’t too far off the mark after all. He turned and got himself comfortable on the side of the bed, and in a low whisper, told me where he wanted to start. “Undress me, please.” It was a little surprising. I knew he was quite capable of dressing himself, and undressing of course. But the formality of the request seemed a little odd. I stepped between his legs to begin fiddling with the fluffy ascot. 

He simply watched for now, his eyes soft. As I slid it off, and began on the visible buttons, it occurred to me that part of a butler’s job is often dressing and undressing his master. That was a luxury I had never experienced personally, and frankly, it seemed wasteful to have someone else do that I could do for myself. 

But for Barbatos, perhaps this simple luxury was more satisfying and symbolic than I could imagine. So, I put my best Barbatos smile on as I worked, trying to walk the line between efficient and doting. By the time I got his disturbingly complicated jacket off, I understood a little bit more about why fancy nobles might require assistance getting dressed. What was the purpose of… 

I was distracted from the rest of my thoughts by the nearly naked man in front of me giving my legs the slightest squeeze with his knees, silently reminding me that I was not quite done. I chuckled a little. 

“Sorry, sir, I’ll hurry.” I meant it as a casual tease, but as soon as I said it, I felt Barbatos… shiver beneath my fingers. I was surprised, but maybe I shouldn’t have been. For someone who spends his life in service of others, maybe that was surprisingly gratifying for him…

My fingers found the buttons on his pants and undid them both with quick snaps. “Would you like to stand, sir, or should I get… creative?” Barbatos looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood, stepping forward just enough to make me step back as well. I didn’t waste any time pulling his pants down, along with any undergarments he was wearing all at once. I let them fall with a smile up at him. 

“If you’ll step out so I can put these away properly - “

“That will not be necessary…” He grasped my hand before I could reach for them, and pulled me up by it. “I believe I would rather be the focus of your attention for now.” 

I responded by draping my arms over his neck and smiling. “As you wish, sir. Where would you like to start?” 

The way Barbatos pressed his lips to mine with a fervor was all the answer I needed. Despite needing to initiate the overall encounter, I realize Barbatos was more than willing to take over now. That probably had to do with his whole point about demons being creatures of desire, and now… there was nothing standing between him and that desire now. His hand cradled the back of my head to keep me in the kiss until I thought my lungs were going to burst. Then, quietly he whispered. 

“Your turn. Disrobe for me.” Barbatos made himself comfortable on the bed once more, his legs politely folded. 

Still a little spun out by the kiss, it took me a moment to start. I unbuttoned my shirt, one little button at a time. I kept my eyes on him, watching for every reaction. When I finished shrugging the shirt off, I removed the last barrier. His gaze was so focused and intent, like he was drinking in every piece as it was revealed to him. The brief moment where I thought he’d be disappointed passed as quickly as it came and I slid out of my pants, and returned to my place between his knees. I ran my hands affectionately through his hair, while his hands began gently exploring my bare body in front of him. They teased over the line of my obliques, ghosted over the edge of my hip bone and ran down each thigh until I shivered. By the time his graceful hands finally drifted up to my chest, I was so ready to moan for him he noise just slipped out at the first touch. 

Barbatos chuckled but continued his teasing touches up over my shoulders, then down my arms until his hands met mine and he interlaced our fingers, and looked up at me with grateful and eager eyes. “Picture of loveliness…” He murmured, as he guided me to the bed beside him, then kissed me once more. I responded with pressure of my own. Somewhere in the flurry of kisses that followed, he pressed me down to the mattress and climbed on top of me. Our hands, still entwined, were pressed into the pillow beside my head. Vaguely, the warnings he gave me echoed in my mind. 

I really didn’t know him that well. The brothers, yes, I knew them very well, but Barbatos had always been a bit of a mystery. Was I actually safe, or was this going to go poorly? Unfortunately, the rising heat of arousal burned those concerns away like morning mist, and all I could think of was his firm kisses now running down my neck. Little noises escaped me with each one,until one of his hands let go of mine, to go to my pert breast, spiraling from the outside up to the nipple with a steady hand. 

I watched him smirk as I squirmed beneath him at the teasing. “B…. Barbatos…” I breathed out his name, and he responded by looking up at me with a coy smile. Then he switched to the other breast. 

“Yes, my dear?” He almost sounded like he was purring that out. His eyes glittered as he waited to hear what I had to say. Was I going to complain? Praise? Did I have a request? 

Now if only I could remember. I started to recall what I was going to say when he gave the nipple he was teasing a firm tweak and I squeaked in response. 

“I do not quite know how to respond to that…” He teased me so casually, I had to pout a little. He ignored it, and continued exploring my bod with a teasing touch, occasionally ragging his nails along my skin just to watch my writhe and make a little noise. But everything had that practiced touch, before he finally reached my folds. I held my breath, unsure of what he was going to do from here. 

Somehow, I was still surprised when he spread the folds enough to expose my sensitive areas to slightly chilled air. It was a sudden sensation that made me gasp, and arch my back just enough. Barbatos’ grin spread a little wider, a little more genuinely delighted at the reaction. “That was delicious…. Make that noise again, my dear…” He stroked that area with his slightly chilled finger and I shuddered, moaning a little this time when I gasped. Again, the motions continued carefully, measured and equal in each pace. 

It was carefully structured teasing, and it was very effective without being overwhelming. The heat in my core began to build at a slow and steady pace that was both frustrating and intimately arousing as he worked. His hand played methodically below, and he moved his mouth to my chest and did the same with his tongue- slow, predictable strokes in a pattern, all the way around… I was amazed at his patience as he brought me to a slow gentle peak. I was still shuddering when he came up and kissed me once more, quietly passionate.We broke for air and he smiled, his voice a still perfectly controlled whisper. 

“ I think I will take the main course now.” Was… that a joke? It was, he was joking with me in that wry dead pan way of his as he positioned himself at my entrance and pressed inside, slowly at first, and watching my face carefully. As soon as I had adjusted to his first inch, he thrusted forward all at once, and I was so surprised I lurched forward, grabbing his hair and holding myself up against him lie that until the initial surprise faded. We both laughed a little bit, and he kissed my neck gently. “I couldn’t resist…” 

Slowly, he began moving in and out, making me shudder a little more with each inch he passed over. We were back to his controlled and methodical self, and I could tell it was going to be another one of those slow burn orgasms building to a burning point. I watched his face the entire time, and found he was demonstrating much more emotion that usually. It was like the ice had thawed on his expression and I was seeing the real Barbatos for the first time. 

My insides clenched at that thought, from my heart all the way down to my core. Surprised, Barbatos reflexively flickered into his demon form and I gasped as the part of him inside of me changed shape too. I wasn’t sure what it looked like, obviously, but it felt longer, more narrow and… a little pokier. His pace didn’t change though, as he continued. I did notice his thrusts felt a little harder now though. My pleasure was starting to ache through all of my body now, and every thrust just pushed that a little higher, and I didn’t know how much more I could take of this. 

The soft peak of earlier just set the stage for this one to feel that much more immersive. Even my fingers were shaking as it approached. I moaned out loudly into his ear, my back arching up. Barbatos leaned up to my ear, and whispered, a short on breath himself. “Go on, my dear… enjoy it…” 

His cool breath tickled and I soared that much higher… but when I felt his mouth bite down on tender skin behind my ear...that was enough for me to hit a core shaking orgasm that I felt from my core to the top of my trembling head. As it was starting to wind down though, Barbatos pulled back and grinned wickedly at me. 

“We are not done yet, my dear. I believe you promised me a whole night…” 

“O...Of course.” I murmured in my afterglow, and watched as his tail spun a counter clockwise circle over us, and my afterglow suddenly began ramping back up. All the relief wound itself back up tight like a spring and I gasped desperately again as I was thrown right back into the middle of an orgasm. 

“B-BARBATOS!!!!” I moaned so much louder this time, and I felt his thrusts speed up just a little. until finally a cold spurt of liquid chilled my burning insides, soothing in a way, until the second consecutive orgasm settled down into and afterglow. He pulled out slowly and I got a glance at his demon form’s private parts. It was longer and thinner, as I’d been able to tell. The tip tapered to a narrow point that looked almost sharp. It hadn’t felt that way though. More interestingly though was the fact that it faded to bright teal the closer it got to the top… 

_ Great, now every time I see his hair I’m going to think of his…  _ My thought was cut off as he came up to give me a passionate kiss, that faded into sweetness.

“Have a break, my dear…We have all the time in the world.” I kissed him back gently and cuddled up into him. My overheated body really appreciated how cool his was. The perfect counterpoint. 

“Yes sir.” His tail reflexively thrashed as I said that and I felt his package stiffen a little. I couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. 

“If you tease me like that, I may not be able to give you the break to recover…” He warned me playfully, his tail running down my thigh teasingly. I shuddered. I could think of worse fates. My naughty expression must have been obvious because he gave me a little tail whip to make me squeak. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my silk robe. 

“I’ll be right back, I need something to drink.”

“There is a lovely tea blend in the cupboard labelled ‘Namamore’, if I may make a suggestion. Bring back enough for two.” 

I did. Barbatos looked up from the book he had somehow acquired… I’d have to ask him where that came from. It wasn’t the law book he was studying earlier. The green tea smelled faintly of jasmine and roses, and just a little bit of peach as I handed him a cup, putting a sugar cube in mine. He took his straight usually, the tea purist he was. 

As soon as I got back in the bed, his tail pulled me closer until he was able to put an arm around me, and we settled down, getting comfortable. He leaned his head on mine, this winged horn caressing the other side of my head and I felt… pretty comfortable actually. To think I had wondered if I was safe. 

“What are you reading?” 

“A spellbook I borrowed from Solomon. There are some spells in here I have never had the opportunity to use. I thought we might benefit from them tonight.” Well, magic spellbook explained a lot. Then I saw the coy side smirk on his face and realized his deadpan delivery had disguised the most important part of this. 

“Wait, we?”

“Drink your tea, dear. You’ll need it.” He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. I guzzled my tea faster, without taking my eyes off his handsome, studious face. He seemed very serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't where I planned on this going originally, but that's where it went. Decided to go with the flow.


End file.
